


【XCR】喜歡

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505





	【XCR】喜歡

「今天為 XCR 提供的梗是 ①擦身而過②能不能看著我③明明就只差一步④痛一點正好.」

師生設定，大概是現代paro

17歲Simon高二學霸/30歲Colin老師

這次沒有車，很清純（自己說）

 

－－－－－

 

　　在最後一顆音符落下後，那男人停下了指尖的動作，對著坐在一旁已久的學生露出了微笑。午後的光尤其美好，他褐金色的顏色被照得明顯，看上去就像個和善的中年紳士－－是的，但也不完全是。

　　

　　

　　放下指揮棒和小提琴後，他便連夜拿著探測儀在遺跡裡穿梭，這是他的本業。至於副業就是偶爾接些教育的案子，以維持他考古的鉅額費用。通常來說是演講、編輯、或親自教育學生，時間都非常短暫。這次他接了個三個月的代課老師，內容大致上是教學生歷史－－當然非正課。

　　Colin通常不會記得任何一個學生的名字，對他而言都只是擦身而過的一群孩子。

　　

　　除了他。

　　

　　

　　那綁著金色小馬尾的年輕人悄悄走進音樂教室，像是平凡無奇的每一天，他坐到了一旁角落的椅子上，靜靜的聽他彈奏完一首首曲子。Simon是學校樂團的吉他手，突然被歷史老師讚美十分有水準讓他十分訝異。

　　因為每天擦身而過的歷史老師就是他所景仰的音樂家，ConneR老師。

　　

　　

　　Colin老師對Simon的態度和平時在公共場合見到的樣子差非常多，和外界評價的不近人情完全不同。反倒是他的眼神非常溫柔、語氣非常的……淘氣。這麼說大概大家都不相信，但Simon是這麼認為的。

　　不曉得何時開始，他見了同儕和老師有說有笑，甚至老師無意的曖昧玩笑，Simon心底就會有不悅感浮上。

　　他刻意把歷史考差了，為的是得到老師對他的更多關注。然而他並沒有成功，Colin仍然不放在心上，只是溫柔地？笑了笑，然後揉揉他的頭髮說「別放在心上」，這句話大概只有Colin本人實踐。

　　少年只想被老師多看一眼。

　　

　　

　　「年輕人，我知道你在。」看來沈醉在音樂中的年長男人抬起頭，對著坐在一旁黑暗中的學生說道。他看上去有些驚訝，他是怎麼發現到的？不對，沒發現才怪。暖黃色的陽光照在Colin的頭髮上，那些白色的髮絲變得更加明顯。

　　一瞬間他不知道該說什麼，畢竟自己並沒有敲門，而且來旁聽免費音樂會，只有細小的兩個字「抱歉」。

　　

　　一旁的茶杯還冒著煙，它被拿起時把Colin的臉模糊了。皺眉，他看傻了。他忘了時間，也忘了自己的理智。回過神來Simon已經把Colin壓在黑白琴鍵上，雜亂無章的音符讓身下人難得的有些惱火。

　　溫熱的鼻息打在Colin的臉龐，他感受到那氣息的粗重，是個情竇初開的小孩子的正常反應，Simon還是紅了耳朵。粗暴的咬上對方的唇，試圖撬開他緊閉的唇瓣，淫誨的水聲在空蕩蕩的教室迴盪，Colin試圖去逃避聽見那些，卻沒想到這孩子下一步就是扯開襯衫，粗魯地在脖子和鎖骨上留下不淺的咬痕。

　　痛一點更好、留下痕跡最好，只有我能如此碰觸他。

　　

　　他並沒有抗拒。

　　

　　但當他意識到這一切已經愈來愈失控，一把就推開了對方的身子，他顯得有些失望和疑惑。「Simon，為了你我都好，我們只能止步於師生的關係。」褐髮男人抹掉了嘴角旁的津液，語氣聽上去比起生氣帶著更多不願。逆光的年輕人有些失望的樣子，眼神四處飄忽沒膽正面看著Colin嚴肅的表情。

　　喔，沒想到會變成這樣。Simon在心底咒罵自己。他的眼神仍然溫柔，不過多了一分的驚訝，彼此沉默了幾秒後被動方才開口。

　　「我一直都知道你對我的感情。」

　　「……！？」

　　Simon震驚的抬起頭。

　　他是怎麼知道的？

　　「一個資優生突然把考差，顯然他不是燒壞腦子就是戀愛了。實際上兩者一樣。」

　　陶瓷茶杯被再度拿起時的清脆敲擊聲、皮質椅子和布料的磨擦聲隨著Colin站起時停止。他依然是那樣的泰然自若，即使他平整的領口已經被蹂躪，還有底下明顯的咬痕。Simon看著有些害臊。該死的，自己剛剛都做了些什麼？他只是篡緊自己的拳頭，低著紅透的臉頰，已經不知道該說些什麼。

　　

　　他想他接下來會開始責備剛剛那些不敬的行為、接著給予懲處。

　　

　　「你知道我可以記你警告、甚至小過……理由是對師長不敬。」

　　

　　但他沒有。

　　

　　當Simon聽到第二句話後，他再次抱上了比自己高出一顆頭的男人，像是用盡了全身的力氣抱緊對方，感受對方的溫度和氣味。Colin也回應了這小傢伙的擁抱，接著調皮的用手掌揉亂他的軟毛。

　　「但我要懲罰你每天留下來課後輔導，原因是對師長不誠實。」

　　

　　

　　「Simon，記得我們第一次在這教室嗎？」他沙啞的聲音讓Colin也認不出自己。

　　「……忘了。」才怪，自己明明一清二楚當時幹了些什麼。

　　「你還是和小狼狗一樣。」說著，Colin用粗糙的指腹順著圍巾的紋路，藏在底下是深淺不一的咬痕。

　　他真的很喜歡揉Simon的金髮，像是在摸一隻金色的黃金獵犬一樣。比起去年來說他也成長了不少呢。尤其身高。

　　

　　「對了，畢竟你快要18歲了，想要什麼禮物嗎？」

　　「都幾歲了不需要禮物……」

　　「你不懂我的暗示嗎？」

　　「……？」

　　邊說著，他扯下了暗紅色的圍巾。


End file.
